russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Program Schedule
People's Television Network (abbreviated PTV) is the flagship public television network owned by the Philippine Government. Founded in 1974, PTV is the main brand of People's Television Network, Inc. (PTNI), one of the attached agencies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO). Its head office, studios and transmitter are located at Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Barangay Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City. PTV operates 13 analog TV stations, including two affiliates (PTV Agusan del Sur and Davao del Norte) and six digital TV stations. The People's Television (PTV) is the leading source of Philippine television as your favorite Kasama station. A mix of diverse news, public affairs, educational and sports programs, as well as relevant and interesting shows for everyday living and your viewing satisfaction. As a government-run station, PTV receives funding from the General Appropriations Act (Annual National Budget) and sales from blocktimers, among others. PTV also run Muslim-oriented digital television channel Salaam TV. PTV airs locally-produced news and public affairs programs and documentaries, educational, sports, public service and entertainment programs, in addition of foreign content coming from their counterparts from China, Japan, South Korea and the ASEAN–member countries, and blocktime programs. MISSION :We shall inform, inspire, educate and empower our people and nation through relevant, trustworthy, and world-class quality television programs and services. :Our goal to make itself the alternative television network, giving priority to high-quality news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational, children, entertainment and sports programs. :Disseminate objective and up-to-date information on government projects and activities. :Help translate the government's vision of national unity, social upliftment, economic progress, and enduring peace into reality. VISION :PTV shall be the leading news and public information channel in the country. :One of the major leaps, PTV has taken was the production of new and additional programs to give new meaning to alternative programming and make primetime viewing more inviting, PTV guarantees to bring distinctive and captivating shows that will bring ample and balanced entertainment to its audience. :With 27 provincial stations strategically located around the archipelago and carried by the largest number of cable operators in the country today, the People's Television Network offers you superior service, satellite power and unbeatable nationwide reach and coverage. CORE VALUES :Professionalism, Integrity, Commitment, and Dedication :Teamwork, Innovation, and Service, Excellence :Value for God, Country and People PROVINCIAL STATIONS :LUZON :PTV 4 Manila :PTV 8 Baguio : PTV 4 Puerto Princesa, Palawan :VISAYAS :PTV 10 Dumaguete :PTV 11 Cebu :PTV 8 Tacloban :PTV 2 Guimaras :PTV 12 Calbayog :MINDANAO : PTV 11 Sibugay :PTV 11 Davao : PTV 8 Agusan del Sur : PTV 8 Cotabato :Free TV :800 Cable and Affiliates Systems Nationwide :Direct to Home Satellite Profile PTV-4 or People's Television Network Incorporated (PTNI) is the Philippine government’s flagship television network. It is a government-owned and controlled corporation created by law, Republic Act 7306 amended by Republic Act 10390. The channel is under the supervision of the President Communications Operations Office (PCOO). It airs news and public affairs, curriculum-based educational and entertainment on very high frequency (VHF). It is one of the three television channels owned by the Philippine government along with Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and Radio Philippines Network (RPN). It is however the only one that has not been sold to private investors and the government wants to retain and develop. The channel underwent modernization when President Benigno Aquino III signed Republic Act 10390 that gave an additional P5 billion for the channel’s operations. New equipment were bought. PTV has five members on its board of directors. They are appointed by the president and they must represent different sectors: two from the government sector, one from the private sector, one from the private sector and the broadcast industry, and one from the educational sector. Although PTV’s audience share is not substantial as the network dominates the top three TV stations (ABS-CBN 2, GMA 7 and IBC 13), the channel has gained a newfound significance when President Rodrigo Duterte announced a month before his assumption into his office that the press interviews and conferences will be announce official statements through the state-run channel. This means that other networks must ask permission from PTV-4 to tap to its broadcast so the other networks can show it in their own networks. PTV-4 consistently ranks among the top 5 television networks in the country. Schedule To serve you better and cater to our fellow Filipinos abroad, the People's Television is your source of Philippine television. This means non-stop news and pubic affairs, educational shows, entertainment, infotainment and sports programs to inform, inspire, educate, entertain and empower for the people. And this milestone makes us the one and only Kasama network that bridging the nation-building. 'Monday-Friday' Morning *3:55 am - **Fri: Station Message Sign On *4 am - **Fri: Quiapo TV Mass (every 1st Friday of the month) *4:55 am - Station Message Sign On *5 am - Shop TV *6 am - PTV News Headlines (replay) *7 am - Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) *8 am - **Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action (rerun) **Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy (rerun) **Fri: CONSTEL English (rerun) *8:30 am - **Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life (rerun) **Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math (rerun) *9 am - Daily Info (LIVE) *9:30 am - ASEAN Documentaries *10 am - Shop TV *11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *11:15 am - Du30 on Duty *11:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People Afternoon *12 nn - Crayon Shin-chan *12:30 pm -Daimos *1 pm - Sentro Balita (LIVE) *2 pm - **Mon-Wed: Bagong Pilipinas: Afternoon Edition (LIVE) **Thurs: Digong 8888 Hotline **Fri: Damayan Ngayon (LIVE) *2:30 pm - **Mon-Wed: Persona 5: The Animation *3 pm - Cartoon TV *3:30 pm - Hur Jun, The Original Story *4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *4:15 pm - **Nationwide: All About Rice **Cordillera (Baguio) (until 5 pm): Kangrunaan A Damag **Davao (until 5 pm): Ulat Bayan Mindanao *4:30 pm (nationwide) / 5 pm (for Baguio and Davao) - Shop TV (with Malacañang Press Conference) Primetime *6 pm - PTV Sports (LIVE) *6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) *7:30 pm - **Mon: Isyu One-On-One with Ceasar Soriano **Tue: Public Eye **Wed: Iskoolmates **Thurs: GSIS Members Hour **Fri: Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (LIVE) *8:30 pm - Left-Handed Wife *9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) Late Night *10:30 pm - **Mon: BizNews **Tue: Images of Japan **Wed: Traditional Japanese Culture **Thurs: Japan in Focus **Fri: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco *11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala *12:30 am - PNA Newsroom *1 am - Shop TV *2 am - Station Message Sign On 'Saturday' Morning *5:55 am - Station Message Sign On *6 am - Oras ng Himala *7 am - Soldiers of Christ *8 am - Yan Ang Marino *8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas *9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo *10:30 am - 10 Minutes of Science *11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *11:15 am - Du30 on Diuty *11:30 am - Weekly Economic Press Briefing Afternoon *12:30 pm - Cabinet Report sa TeleRadyo (replay) *1:30 pm - Auto Review *2 pm - UAAP Season 81 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) *4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *4:15 pm - UAAP Season 81 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) Primetime *6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) *7:30 pm - DILG: Tayo Na! *8 pm - Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano *9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *9:30 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV *10 pm - Dagyaw *10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office (in HD) *12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade (in HD) *2 am - Station Message Sign On 'Sunday' Morning *5:55 am - Station Message Sign On *6 am - Family Rosary Crusade *7 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) *8 am - Kerygma TV *9 am - Regal Academy (Tagalog dub) *9:30 am - The Beauties of Nature *10 am - A Look at Nature & Microworlds *10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy *11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *11:15 am - Only One Earth Afternoon *12 nn - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity *12:30 pm - Dagyaw *1 pm - Republic of Seniors *1:30 pm - UAAP Upfront *2 pm - UAAP Season 81 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) *4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *4:15 pm - UAAP Season 81 Women's Volleyball (LIVE) Primetime *6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) *7:30 pm - Japan in Focus *8 pm - An Evening with Raoul *9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) *9:30 pm - Sunday Night Showdown *11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala *12:30 am - Shop TV *2 am - Station Message Sign On :with PTV Newsbreak (hourly news capsules every Monday to Friday at 8 am, 12 nn and 9 pm, and Saturday and Sunday at 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm and 5 pm) :with Certified Kasama (hourly promotional scheme during commercial breaks on the primetime block) TV special :Para sa Bayan (Ang Kwento ng PTV) :Part 1 (July 5, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 2 (July 12, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 3 (July 19, 2017: 7:30PM) :Part 4 (July 26, 2017: 7:30PM) :ASEAN 50th Grand Celebration (August 8: Tuesday, 11:30AM-1PM and 2:50PM-7:30PM) :Sunday Night Showdown: 2nd ASEAN-Japan TV Festival 2017 (September 24, 2017) In-House Programs NEWS PROGRAMS :News and public affairs programs are the core of the network’s programming. :DAILY INFO (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer) :Weekdays 9:00AM-9:30AM :A bunch of news every morning is the morning news program. Daily Info gives you the latest news as well as a gimpse of the day's weather and traffic situation, and market price watch. Daily Info is anchored by veteran broadcast journalist Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer. :SENTRO BALITA (Aljo Bendijo, Angelique Lazo) :Weekdays 1:00PM-2:00PM :PTV gives to the viewing public a daily afternoon news program. Sentro Balita is a one-hour roundup in the afternoon news cravings. Anchored by Angelique Lazo and Aljo Bendijo, offering the accounts of events by delivering the hot and fresh news. Through its live reports, Sentro Balita delivers the balanced news and timely public service. :ULAT BAYAN (Alex Santos, Catherine Vital) :Weeknights 6:30PM-7:30PM :Ito ang makabuluhang at makatotohanang balita. Walang dagdag, walang kulang. :Featuring the day's headlines in and around the country, Ulat Bayan is PTV's premier primetime newscast. Anchored by Alex Santos and Catherine Vital, giving you the most truthful and meaningful news delivered in one full hour every night. Through its live reports, Ulat Bayan also offers the hard-hitting public service, sensational stories of crime and violence through police reports and enterainment news. :PTV NEWS HEADLINES (Charmaine Espina, Anthony Pangilinan) :Today's news, tomorrow's headlines. :Weekdays 9:30PM-10:30PM :The nation's top stories, global news, sports updates and entertainment news delivered in one full hour every night, PTV News Headlines is the leading late-night English news program, anchored by the formidable tandem of two of the most respected and outstanding broadcasters: Anthony Pangilinan and Charmaine Espina, our countrymen here and around the globe and our voice in the rest of the world. :PTV News Headlines delivers the most comprehensive news every night. Top Stories opens the news with the day's top news of the day followed by the other stories related to the biggest story. The latest on business, consumer, financial and economy in Business News, the weather forecast via PTV InfoWeather, the latest world news around The Nation. Foreign News tackle the stories of national concern and news overseas, a dose of sports updates in PTV Sports and catch the latest in local and international entertainment scene in the final segment Entertainment Headlines. :PTV NEWSBREAK :Weekdays 8:00AM (Filipino), 12:00NN (Filipino), 9:00PM (English) :Weekends 12:00NN, 1:00PM, 2:00PM, 4:00PM (Filipino) :News is always quick, brief and on-the-go. And for those who want their news the way it should be, Newsbreak should be their pick. Newsbreak aired daily from 8AM, 12NN and 9PM. Newsbreak delivers the breaking news despite the morning lull through brief news items ranging from two to three minutes. :Anchored by Audrey Gorriceta, Charmaine Espina and Ralph Obina :PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (PTV Cordillera) :Weekdays 10:00AM and 3:00PM. :PTVISMIN NEWSUPDATE ''(PTV Davao) :Weekdays 11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday and Friday 4:00PM. During Wednesday and Thursday, it will air one time within UAAP. :''PNA NEWSROOM (William Thio, Pia Roces Morato) :Weekdays 12:30AM-1:00AM :Anchored by Wiliam Thio and Pia Roces Morato, PNA Newsroom brings you the biggest news of the day in its thirty-minute webcast from Monday to Friday. :ULAT BAYAN WEEKEND (Rocky Ignacio, Ralph Obina/Ceasar Soriano, Marita Moaje) :Weekends 6:30PM-7:30PM :Our weekend edition of PTV's premier primetime newscast. :Anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturdays, and Ceasar Soriano and Marita Moaje on Sundays PUBLIC AFFAIRS PROGRAMS :BAGONG PILIPINAS (Dianne Medina, Anthony Pangilinan, Alfonso "Fifi" delos Santos, Karla Paderna, Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas. Diane Querrer, Hannah Villasis) :Weekdays 7:00AM-8:00AM and Mondays to Thursdays 2:00PM-2:30PM :PTV's daily morning show, from 7-8am and afternoon edition at 2-2:30pm. :Hosts: Anthony Pangilinan, Dianne Medina, Karla Paderna, Diane Querrer, Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com, Alfonso "Fifi" delos Santos and Chichi Atienza-Valdepenas :BIZNEWS (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) :Monday 10:30PM-11:30PM :A business program that gives a lot of information to understand economics, investment and marketing with invited prominent guests from public and private business sector to talk about the latest information, strategies and policies. :Hosts: Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee :PUBLIC EYE :Tuesday 7:30PM-8:30PM :A one-hour documentary that features ordinary people with extra-ordinary stories. The program ventures out from the usual host-driven documentaries. :ISKOOLMATES (Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano and Sky Quizon) :Wednesday 7:30PM-8:30PM :A youth debate program hosted by Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano and Sky Quizon. Iskoolmates visits Colleges/Universities and discuss relevant topics/issues that affect the youth and the society through an informal debate. A segment of the program is also a feature of the school, their history/background, facilities and achievements. :Hosted by Gab Bayan, Tricia Bersano and Sky Quizon. PUBLIC SERVICE :DAMAYAN NGAYON (William Thio and Emily Katigbak) :Friday 2:00PM-3:00PM :One of the longest-running public service programs in the country, which is hosted by William Thio and Emily Katigbak. The show tackles different informative subjects and solutions that surely helps not just the viewers but also the real people especially those who are in need. :Hosts: Mr. William Thio and Ms. Emily Katigbak, with Diane Querrer (Bayanihan Center) and Dexter Villamin (Tamang DEXarte) :LINYA NG PAGBABAGO (Wheng Hidalgo, Kris Ablan) :Thursday 7:30PM-8:30PM :Hosts: Kris Ablan and Wheng Hidalgo EDUCATIONAL PROGRAMS (under People's Television Network Educational, Entertainment and Cultural Division) :PTV made its mark in the core of its educational programming through its Continuing Studies via Television (CONSTEL), a series of telecourses, which aims to upgrade the content knowledge and teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English. These tele-courses continues to be used in teacher training by the Regional and Divisional Leader Schools of the Department of Education (DepEd) and in Teacher Education Institutions of the Commission on Higher Education. :CHEMISTRY IN ACTION (Ramon Miranda) :Monday and Wednesday 8:00AM-8:30AM :Chemistry telecourse, which aims to enhance the teachers' competence and confidence in teaching Chemistry to high school students. It specifically targets lessons that are usually hard to teach, giving the teachers leverage when teaching their students in a classroom setting. Expository presentations, laboratory demonstrations, and applications of concepts and principles using familiar examples are provided to impart these concepts effectively. Chemistry in Action is hosted by Ramon Miranda. :PHYSICS IN EVERYDAY LIFE (Dr. Zeny Domingo) :Monday and Wednesday 8:30AM-9:00AM :A telecourse for high school students that features lessons on physics. :The telecourse facilitates learning and development of concepts in Physics. This is done by linking physical concepts and principles with daily activities as well as laboratory experiments and demonstrations. :The program also demonstrates teaching strategies that promote active learner participation and acquisition of logical thinking skills. It is hosted by Dr. Zeny Domingo. :SCIENCE MADE EASY (Lourdes R. Carale) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:00AM-8:30AM :A telecourse for elementary students and elementary science teachers that features lessons on basic science. It is specifically designed to make teachers aware that teaching is not difficult and that it can be exciting and enjoyable. It also aims to develop thinking skills and demonstrate different strategies and activities for making science concepts easily understandable to grade school pupils. In addition, it provides teachers with a basic understanding of science concepts required in the elementary curriculum and their applications in daily life. Science Made Easy is a comprehensive distance learning program via television with Lourdes R. Carale. :FUN WITH MATH (Queena Lee-Chua) :Tuesday and Thursday 8:30AM-9:00AM :A weekly 30-minute mathematic show targeted towards grade-schoolers. This show will feature animation with clips provided by NHK TV in Japan, and to be edited here) and puppet interaction (manufactured by local talents who have learned the craft from the Children's Television Workshop, the producer of Sesame Street). :Fun with Math is an adaptation of the NHK produced video material of the same title. The local version is a half-hour educational program that helps kids to understand math problems better through the use of cartoon characters. Mathematical concepts are simplified for the children by using everyday experiences where they can fully comprehend the concepts involved. :In each episode, the teacher presents a problem, and solutions are given by the puppets as applied in day-to-day activities. Fun with Math proves that kids can actually enjoy and have fun in learning Math. The program is currently hosted by Queena Lee-Chua. :CONSTEL ENGLISH (Mae Fernandez-Legaspi) :Friday 8:00AM-9:00AM :Every Friday morning, Constel English is a telecourse for high school students that aims to upgrade the teaching competencies of English teachers. Some lessons with various segments in Listening, Reading, Writing, Speaking, Grammar, and Literature, these are specifically designed for English teachers to have a comprehensive distance learning program via television. Teaching materials along with supplementary activities to enhance comprehension and participation also accompany the lessons. :Each episode has been evaluated by project consultants and ELT specialists. :This telecourse directly benefits elementary, secondary, and tertiary English teachers in both public and private schools is hosted by Mae Fernandez-Legaspi. INFORMATIVE :MAG-AGRI TAYO (Philip Daffon, Jr.) :Saturday 9:30AM-10:30AM :A television program dedicated solely to promoting agriculture and aquaculture. Mag-Agri Tayo is now on its 14th year and has gained a wide viewership based nationwide. It is also being watched in other countries. Mag-Agri Tayo has garnered several awards for its contribution to the promotion of agriculture and aquaculture development, technology popularization and awareness on the importance of agriculture not only to food production and sufficiency but also in economic development. Hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr. ENTERTAINMENT :AN EVENING WITH RAOUL (Raoul Imbach) :Sunday 8:00PM-9:00PM :A one-hour musical variety show hosted by The Singing Diplomat Raoul Imbach, with the band The Wild Tortillas. Imbach is a counselor and deputy chief of mission of the Embassy of Switzerland in the Philippines, and a singer more popularly known by his renditions of Filipino and Italian songs. A spontaneous type of entertainment that would amuse our audience in various ways through Raoul's versatility in his way of singing, dancing, hosting and gigs, but more importantly with his heart in it for audience acceptance and interaction. To complete the TV show, guests shall be invited either for singing or be interviewed on something related to entertainment for a cause or one's philanthropic activities. This shall be a portion of the show for the audience to call or text for their support on a special projects for a cause. The program will feature different segments including interviews, cooking and performances, among others. :PILIPINO BOX OFFICE :Saturday 10:30PM-12:30AM :Pilipino Box Office is a 2 hour program featuring some of the most well-loved Tagalog movies ever produced. So bring out the popcorn and relax at home while watching your favorite Tagalog movies. :SUNDAY NIGHT SHOWDOWN :Sunday 9:30PM-11:30PM :Are you a couch potato? If yes, then Sunday Night Showdown is the show for you. It gives you two hours of Tagalized Hollywood movies you've always wanted to see or want to watch over and over again. How's that for entertainment Sit back and enjoy your favorite Hollywood movies every Sunday night. CARTOONS :CARTOON TV :Monday to Friday 4:30PM-5:00PM :It's toon time! Enjoy a half-hour of your all-time favorite cartoon shows every afternoon. :Bea Daez, the freshest face on Philippine TV, is PTV's cartoon jock to its animation showcase. Cartoon TV is the collection of the best animated shorts, from Looney Toons shorts to Mickey Mouse shorts, Bea, the UAAP basketball analyst and courtside reporter and the UP Lady Maroon, hosts the show as a video jock who does the intro, comments and wrapping up of the cartoon shorts. SPORTS :UAAP :Saturday and Sunday 2:00PM-4:00PM and 4:30PM-6:30PM :The weekend coverage of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines ss PTV’s biggest asset. :PTV SPORTS (Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza) :Weekdays 6:00PM-6:30PM :The No. 1 sports newscast in the Philippines :Anchor: Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza :AUTO REVIEW (Ron de los Reyes) :Saturday 1:00PM-1:30PM :A weekly motoring and travel show featuring the latest in motoring and interesting travel and lifestyle destinations. :Host: Ron de los Reyes :UAAP UPFRONT (Janeena Chan, Martin Javier, Angelique Manto, Turs Daza) :Sunday 1:30PM-2:00PM :Upfront gives an empowering spin to the UAAP fans official game day habit as the Season 81 volleyball players together with UAAP Greats and celebrities join forces to redefine and elevate some #goals. Hosted by Janeena Chan, Martin Javier, Angelique Manto and Turs Daza, join the guests for the fun and inspiring Upfront experience to get to know what motivates the players and how they become better individuals through the sport they love. Each segment aims to convey the value of the sport, the athlete and the activity the hosts, players and guests engage in. This season, 3-time UAAP MVP Alyssa Valdez becomes part of the Upfront Squad as segment host. Alyssa Valdez together with a Season 80 player and a UAAP Great demo the basics of the guest alumna’s signature volleyball move. SEGMENTS :CERTIFIED KASAMA (Ruben Gonzaga) :Technically speaking, Certified Kasama airs daily intermittently within PTV programming during primetime, just like commercials. It has commanded a huge audience and generated a very strong following, especially on TV and the internet. :The station's promotional scheme that showcases households whose sole TV habits to watch your favorite programs of PTV Para sa Bayan is featured with the madcap, amiable and hysterical brand of interviewing by the host. Sleuthing through the neighborhoods of Mega Manila searching for Kasama fanatics at any hour of the day, people are caught unaware of the unexpected visit thus making the encounter more exciting and entirely spontaneous. Homes that are visited are given prizes for them to enjoy with their family and are given a chance to have their minute of fame and shine in their instantaneous celebrity status right at the convenience of their own homes. Definitely a deviation from the usual seriousness of some shows. Certified Kasama has developed its own following as being done in a comedic approach sending viewers into frenzied laughter. Certified Kasama is surely an enjoyable moment of TV viewing habit. :Host: Ruben Gonzaga :PTV KASAMA MO PARA SA BAYAN RINGTUNES - For Globe and Sun users: for Monotone type TONE (spage) KASAMA send to 2424. PTV theme songs *''Kasama Mo, Para sa Bayan'' by Ruth Regine Reyno (PTV jingle/theme song and station ID) (since 2018) *''Bagong Pilipinas'' by Jossah Quiros (Bagong Pilipinas theme song) (since 2017) *''Should've Known Better'' - Richard Marx (instrumental) (Physics in Everyday Life theme song) *''Fun with Math'' (theme song) (since 2018) *''Tinig Mo'' by Fuseboxx (Iskoolmates theme song) (since 2015) *''Damayan'' by Jossah Quiros (Damayan Ngayon theme song) (since 2018) *''Araw-Araw, Let's Play Lotto (PCSO Lotto Song)'' by Jude Ralph Roldan (PCSO Lottery Draw theme song) (since 2005) *''Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas'' by Gerry Calderon (Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas theme song) (since 2012) *''Binibini'' by Raoul Imbach (An Evening with Raoul theme song) (since 2017) See also *Irish Charles - The legendary sportscasters from the... | Facebook *JUNE & JOHNNY Talkshow hosted by June... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Internship 2K17 ( PTV 4) | Facebook *Studio B of PTV 4 �� - Jerry Tiempo Dela Cruz | Facebook *Dianne Medina on Instagram: “Hosted the 41st Anniversary of Peoples Television Network with Direk @carbysalvador �� Thank you @apartment8clothing @sheiralim my dress ❤️…” *#radyopilipinas • Instagram photos and videos *#radyopilipinas1 • Instagram photos and videos *The Presidential Communications... - Presidential Communications (Government of the Philippines) *Frozen delight *Old PTV-4 Sked in 1999 *PTV-4 Old Sked (February 19-25, 2001) *NBN 4 Schedule (June 2003) *Old NBN 4 Programs (2006-2007) *PTV-4 Schedule (2012) *Thoughts on Telebisyon ng Bayan *PTV-4 Schedule (2014) *PTV-4 launching PrimeNovela *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network of the government *PBA D-League premieres on PTV-4 starting October 27 *PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country *'Magic Wonderland' Premieres April 6 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule (2015) *Get to know our favorite Philippine TV network like PTV *28th SEA Games on PTV-4 – Team Philippines Schedules *PTV-4’s two of Koreanovelas now airing *In the works: Korean-produced shows catering to Pinoys *The Legendary Doctor brings daily Koreanovela to PTV-4 *PTV NEWS: Unified ‘One-Brand’ News Programs to Kick Off this July 21 on PTV-4 *PTV-4 Schedule for 2016 William Jones Cup *UAAP Season 79 Games Schedule and Results *UAAP Season 79 volleyball starts February *New PTV4 head reacts to rumors about signing up Kris Aquino, other celebs *‘The Legendary Doctor’ warms Pinoy’s hearts *No negotiation between PTV 4 & Kris of IBC 13 *PTV tie-up with art and culture, cinema *Dino Apolonio Dominates PTV Ranks at No. 4 of National TV Ratings *PTV-4 Schedule for SEA Games 2017 Category:People's Television Network Category:Program Schedule